


Your Turn

by SarahJeanne



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm glad you've learned to be more responsible."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

"Is he asleep?"

"Shhhh," Zach admonished, as he carefully shut the door. "He is. Finally." He walked to the living room and collapsed next to Shaun on the couch. Shaun reached out and pulled Zach in so Zach's head rested against Shaun's shoulder.

"Please remember this next year when you feel the urge to say, 'Sure you can have one more' ten or twelve times," Zach said.

"Come on, it's Halloween. He's supposed to gorge himself on candy."

"That's it, I'm declaring you in charge of bedtime on all major holidays."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Christmas, Valentine's, Easter, anything with sugar is now officially your problem." Zach closed his eyes and moved to stretch out on the couch. "I have never been this tired."

"Come here." Shaun shifted so he could kiss Zach, and then started to push him to the floor.

Zach looked at him in disbelief. "Are you really kicking me off the couch?"

"Work with me," Shaun said, getting Zach to sit on the floor between his legs before beginning to massage Zach's shoulders.

"Oh my God, that feels good," Zach groaned.

"I thought it might, after lugging him up all those stairs."

Zach let his head fall forward, chin to chest. "Yes. That, right there. Never stop doing that."

Shaun laughed, and they sat in silence as Shaun continued work his fingers in circles across Zach's back.

After a few minutes, Shaun asked, "Do you remember the first Halloween we spent together?"

"Mmmm…you mean when I was eight?"

"That's the one."

Zach smiled. "You challenged me and Gabe to see who could fit the most Reese's in his mouth. Then you had to do the Heimlich on Gabe."

"Not a shining moment in my career as babysitter."

"It didn't keep him down for long, though."

"That's true. Once I had you two hyped up on sugar, you went on to break a window."

Zach turned around to look Shaun in the eyes, "I'm sorry, who broke a window?"

"Okay, _Gabe_ went on to break a window."

"Yeah, because you said, 'Pass me the remote, I'll go long,' and then missed the catch."

Zach tried to reach back and push Shaun over, but the angle was working against him. Shaun grabbed his arms and slid off the couch so he was sitting behind Zach, with Zach's arms pinned between them.

"It's kind of a miracle I was ever put in charge again after that night," Shaun whispered in Zach's ear. He began to kiss Zach's neck.

Zach tilted his head to the side as Shaun began to lick his neck as well. "When your parents got home we could hear the yelling all the way up in Gabe's room. We couldn't stop laughing."

"Good to know you find my pain amusing." Shaun scraped his teeth along Zach's neck.

Zach pressed his hips up into the air and arched his back. "God, Shaun."

Shaun let go of Zach's arms and pushed his hands up under Zach's t-shirt, pulling it over his head. He pulled Zach back against him and let his hands play over Zach's chest before working his way down to stroke Zach through his jeans.

"Fuck," Zach moaned. He turned around and pulled Shaun away from where he was leaning against the couch. Then he pushed Shaun down flat on the floor and straddled him.

Zach leaned down and brought his lips so close to Shaun's mouth that he was practically kissing Shaun as he talked. "I'm glad you've learned to be more responsible." Zach then began to lick his way down Shaun's neck.

Shaun replied, "I had some time to think about what I'd—oh, fuck, yes—done when I was grounded for a week. I realized the error of my ways." Zach pushed past the waistband of Shaun's jeans but Shaun's hand quickly wrapped around his wrist, stilling him.

"Bedroom," Shaun managed to say around his heavy breathing. "As the responsible adult, I'd like to point out that two doors between us and Cody is a good idea."

That Cody didn't wake up as they crashed down the hall to the bedroom was nothing short of a miracle. Shaun hurried to the bed and laid back, hands folded behind his head. Zach locked the door and moved toward him.

"Wait," Shaun said. Zach stopped. "Why don't you finish getting undressed first?"

"You mean, like, stand here?" He looked at Shaun, who nodded. "And strip?"

"You could put it like that," Shaun replied. Zach looked at the ground, feeling the blood pooling in his cheeks. "Hey," Shaun continued, "you don't have to. I just like to see you."

"No, I--" Zach looked up at Shaun. "I can," he said, trying to convince himself. He bent over, pulled off his socks, and tossed them across the room. He undid his belt and pulled it free. He looked at Shaun, who was clearly trying not to laugh.

Zach stopped what he was doing and crossed his arms. "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're just…." Shaun got onto his knees and walked to the end of the bed. "Come here."

He wrapped his arms around Zach's waist and kissed him, trailing his fingers along Zach's spine.

"Let me help you with that," Shaun said, and started to work Zach's fly open. He pushed down Zach's jeans and held him up as Zach kicked them to the side without breaking their kiss. Shaun moved his hands back to the waistband of Zach's boxers, but Zach grabbed his wrists.

Zach moved Shaun's arms to his sides, then pulled out of their kiss to tug Shaun's shirt off. Looking Shaun in the eye, Zach took a step back and dropped the shirt. Then he hooked his thumbs over the top of his boxers and slowly slid them down his hips to the floor. As he stepped out of them and moved back to the bed, Shaun broke eye contact and dropped his gaze to Zach's now-exposed, hard cock.

Zach smirked. "Now you," he said, looking pointedly at Shaun's crotch in return.

Shaun laughed and pushed Zach, face first, into the bed as he stood up.

"Hey!" Zach turned himself over and leaned back on his elbows. "That's the thanks I get?"

"No, this is the thanks you get," Shaun said, grabbing his crotch with one hand and undoing his belt with the other.

"I cannot believe you just said that. _How_ old are you?"

"Just because I no longer encourage small children to hurt themselves doesn't mean I have to be mature." Shaun grinned and pushed down his pants and boxers. He put one knee on the edge of the bed and swung the other across Zach, straddling him.

"I believe we were right about here." Shaun grinned and rolled them so Zach was on top. Zach looked at him and returned his smile before kissing him again and rolling his hips forward, pushing Shaun into the mattress.

Zach crawled down Shaun's body, taking his time to lick and bite and tease. He could hear Shaun's breathing get louder and louder.

"Zach, God, please."

Zach smiled and took Shaun into his mouth. Shaun moved his hands to tangle in Zach's hair. Except for the occasional whimper, he was silent as Zach worked his mouth up and down Shaun's cock. Then Zach added his hands, playing with Shaun's balls and stroking his shaft.

Shaun started thrusting his hips, "Shit, Zach, I'm almost--"

"Mmmmm," Zach agreed, as he shifted to hold Shaun's hips down. Shaun moved one of his hands from Zach's head and slapped it down on the mattress.

"Oh, God, do that again," Shaun pleaded. Zach hummed around his cock again and Shaun came, thrusting into Zach's mouth as much as Zach's tight grip on him would allow.

Zach laid his head on Shaun's thigh, tracing patterns on Shaun's stomach as he calmed down. "Get up here," Shaun said, once he'd got his breath back. Zach moved so he was lying next to Shaun, facing him. Shaun wrapped his fingers around the back of Zach's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Then he dragged his hand down along the side of Zach's body before wrapping his hand around Zach's cock and stroking up and down. Zach gasped as Shaun's thumb brushed over the head of his cock.

Shaun pulled his head back slightly. "You're so fucking hot like this," he said, looking Zach up and down. Zach blushed, and attempted to pull Shaun's head back to his.

"I'm serious," Shaun said, stopping Zach's attempts to hide his face. "Sit here."

Shaun pulled at Zach's torso and propped him against the headboard.

"Watch." Their eyes stayed locked as Shaun crawled back, leaned down, and licked his way up Zach's cock before taking it into his mouth. Zach's eyes fell closed as Shaun started to work the shaft.

Shaun pulled back. "Keep them open," he chided.

Zach forced his eyes open and watched as his cock disappeared into Shaun's mouth. Seeing it happen magnified every bit of what he was feeling. "If I keep watching you, I'll come right now."

Shaun lifted his head up to look at Zach, momentarily replacing his mouth with his hand. "Good," he said. "I want you to come, right now."

Zach reached back and gripped the headboard as he watched Shaun swallow him back down. "Fuck," Zach breathed out. Then he came down Shaun's throat, watching as Shaun swallowed Zach's come around his cock.

Shaun maneuvered so he was lying on his side, head on a pillow at the top of the bed, and pulled Zach down to face him. He watched Zach as his breathing slowed.

"You really are amazing," Shaun said.

"Thanks," Zach said, blushing again.

"I love it when you blush like that."

Zach shoved him. "I was going to say 'you too' until you said that."

"What?" Shaun asked, as he fought back. "Getting off on your discomfort means I'm not amazing?"

"Fuck you, man," Zach said, playfully, as they began to wrestle. Zach was just about to get the upper hand when they rolled into the bedside table, sending the alarm clock and a bowl of change to the floor with a loud crash.

"Shit," Zach whispered.

"Zach?" they heard Cody yell.

Zach rolled onto his back and turned his head to smile at Shaun.

"Okay, responsible adult," Zach said. "Your turn."


End file.
